Kisses
by pikachumomma
Summary: Dante gets to meet Lady's cousin from England and receives a kiss as well. Oneshot for now, might change later.


Dante was relaxing in his chair flipping through his magazines with his feet propped up when the door jingled. Not even bothering to glance up he called out, "Oi, what do you want?"

"I'm looking for Lady," a slightly accented voice replied.

Glancing up beneath his bangs Dante took in the strangers appearance. Wild black hair, piercing green eyes, slender build corded with muscle. Dante liked the man's style as black leather pants, combat boots with a slate gray shirt buttoned half way revealing scars and a pendant.

"She's not here at the moment," Dante smiled and set down his magazine giving the man his full attention.

"Damnit," the stranger ran a hand through the wayward hair in an obvious frustrated gesture.

Intrigued Dante asked, "Maybe I can help if you are after her services?"

The man smirked, "I don't think so unless you want to be my cousin?"

"Cousin? Lady has a cousin?" Dante groaned, that's the last he needs is another smart-ass devil hunter related to Lady.

"Indeed. Anyways she said she would meet me here at Devil May Cry today,"

Dante grinned as a thought came to him, maybe the guy wouldn't be that good at billiards and perhaps win a pizza or strawberry sundae.

"Well, while we wait for Lady, lets play a game of billiards," Dante stood and sauntered over to the rack to grab his cue.

Dante watched from the corner of his eye as the stranger eyed him up and down before asking, "What are the stakes?"

"If I win you buy me a pizza with no olives," Dante chalked his cue.

"And if I win?" The stranger had made his way over to cues picking one out.

"I'll let you stay till Lady comes back."

"Let's make it more interesting, if I win, I get a kiss."

Dante surprised, looked at the stranger in a new light and grinned, "Deal."

As the game began, Dante started off good, sinking his balls and not the strangers. However the closer to the end of the game, Dante noticed the stranger standing in a certain pose displaying the hidden muscles drawing Dante's attention from the game.

Dante needed to sink his last ball before he finished the game when he saw the stranger lick his lips. Lost in the sight of those plump lips being moistened, Dante missed his shot hitting the eight ball and sinking it effectively losing the game.

Bowing his head in defeat and groaning at his loss of a good pizza, Dante didn't notice when the stranger stepped closer to him tilting his head up to look at those enticing and laughing green eyes. He wasn't ready when the stranger claimed his kiss pulling Dante closer with his hands on Dante's hips. Pressing full force before a light lick of tongue was at his lips asking entrance. Moaning into the kiss, Dante's lips parted allowing the slick appendage to enter his mouth.

As the stranger pulled back he gave a slight bite to Dante's lower lip before releasing completely and stepping away, Dante tried follow while opening his eyes.

"OI! DANTE! Have you seen my cousin?" Lady yelled panting slightly as if she had sprinted from somewhere as she banged the door open.

The stranger laughed moving away from Dante as he called out, "Right here Mary."

Stunned and slightly horny, Dante turned to see the stranger walk over to Lady who smiled before hitting the stranger over the head.

"Why didn't you tell me your flight was changed to an early one?"

The stranger smiled charmingly, "I wanted to meet Dante by myself."

Laughing Lady pulled the stranger down into a hug, "Well come on, we have a lot to catch up on!"

Grinning the stranger looked back at down with lust swirling his green eyes as he said, "Ciao."

Dante watched as the stranger and Lady began walking out of his shop when called out, "OI! What's your name?"

"Potter!" the stranger yelled back without turning.

"What's your first name?" Dante rolled his eyes. Seriously why him and smart-asses?

"Maybe after our second kiss!" came the cocky reply.

"Kiss? You and Dante KISSED?" Lady squealed as the door shut.

Dante smiled as he made his way back to his chair. Maybe this was the kind of entertainment he needed since his business has been rather slow lately. Hopefully Potter will stay for a while.


End file.
